<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apodyopsis by fairyerimbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332269">Apodyopsis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin'>fairyerimbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shop, Chan is the shop's manager, Changbin and Minho are co-workers, Changbin is only being nice, Co-workers, M/M, Minho hates Changbin, Secret Crush, Secrets, secret blog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin and Minho are co-workers at a local shop. Minho hates Changbin, finding out a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The summary is a bit... I don't know. I don't really know how to summarize this mini fic ;-; It's basically an enemies to lovers fic ^-^ </p><p>I also think it's best you don't look up the meaning of the title before you finish the story :0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Minho walked towards the back of the shop, into the staff's room. He sighed heavily when he saw his co-worker Changbin was already there. This seemed to happen all the time. The younger loved being at work fifteen minutes before the shop opens. While the older always arrived two to five minutes before it does.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be taking over your cashier job today." Changbin said as Minho took a look at the planning. Of course the other would. As a cashier you needed to talk a lot more to the costumer. It was Minho's worst nightmare and Changbin knew that. Which is why the older hated his co-worker. He was a show-off when it came to showing his nice side. Minho didn't even know if Changbin had a rude side to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Changbin left the staff's room to open the shop, having already prepared the cash register. Once the first customer walked inside, Changbin greeted them happily while giving them his infamous smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minho walked inside their stockroom, taking a few boxes from inside that needed to be placed in the shop as he put them inside a trolley. He sighed when he realized he forgot the box cutter, making his way back to the stock room. Just when he was about to cut open the boxes, Changbin called out his name for everyone to hear. He was needed inside the shop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Minho walked towards the front of the shop, Changbin was talking to a costumer before pointing towards his co-worker. Minho had to show the costumer where a certain item was, something Changbin could easily explain. Instead he wanted Minho to show the woman where it was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as the woman went back towards Changbin, Minho ran towards the back of the shop. He didn't want anyone to call after him, avoiding any more social contact. He let out a sigh when he got inside the stockroom again. He was finally able to do what he was planning to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once it was time for lunchbreak, Changbin let Minho go first as usual. Minho might hate Changbin, the younger was the only co-worker who would let the older take the lunch break before him. When Minho finished his lunch, he had to take over Changbin's job as cashier until the younger finished his work. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Changbin didn't seem tired yet while Minho just wanted to head home. But he still needed to count the money inside the cash register as it was a Friday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the end of the day, Minho was exhausted. He just wanted to head home and have a relaxing bath while his cats walked around the bathroom. Changbin was still happy as always, putting the cash register on the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can head home if you want." Changbin said when he noticed Minho was falling asleep. "We both know none of us can count the money alone." Minho said, taking out his phone to complain about his co-worker to his best friend Hyunjin. "Chan hyung trusts me to do this alone. So don't worry about it." Changbin said as Minho glared at him and sighed. Whatever. He just wanted to go home.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope none of you have looked up the meaning of the story's name skwkis I know it's hard not to.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>When Minho arrived at the shop, he noticed the door got broken into. As soon as he walked inside, he realized that during the weekend there had been a robbery. Items were scattered around the shop while the cash register was left untouched. The robbers knew there wouldn't be any money in there. Could it be?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Minho walked inside the staff's room, he looked at Changbin looking scared. They stole the money the younger counted on Friday. The money was supposed to be brought in to the bank immediately after.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soon their shop's manager Chan arrived as well. "How did this even happen? You both know one of you had to bring the money to the bank." Chan sighed, looking at the damage left behind by the robbers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minho looked at Changbin who kept apologizing. He was afraid Chan wouldn't trust him anymore as he told Minho he could leave. "It's all my fault, hyung. I told Changbin I would take the money." Minho said as Changbin looked at him in confusion. Why was he lying to Chan?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chan sighed, looking at Minho before he looked back at Changbin. He knew something didn't seem right. Chan could tell Minho was lying to help Changbin out.The younger one looked too guilty for it not to be his fault. "I'll be taking a cut out of your salary this month." Chan told Minho before he left the two alone to talk to the police officers that arrived.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Changbin looked at Minho who rolled his eyes. "Why would you help me?" Changbin asked as he knew Minho hated him. He never knew what he did wrong. "Don't ask. You're going to take my cashier shifts for a whole month." Minho said, walking inside the shop to see if he could help Chan out. Changbin smiled when he realized Minho did have a nice side to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All Changbin wanted was for Minho to like him. He wanted to know what he did wrong. He needed to know why the older hated him so much. Changbin was always really friendly to him, he wanted to be Minho's friend ever since they started working together. At least that was what he told himself all the time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minho couldn't sleep, too busy thinking about how nice he had been to Changbin. He could have easily let the younger rightfully taken the blame. But something in Minho knew that Changbin would lose his confidence when Chan would find out the truth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He decided to look through recommended blogs after reading the latest post on his go to blog. That's when he found a blog written by someone who writes stories about his day at work as a shop assistant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minho didn't think much of it as first, deciding the writer was boring until he got to the latest post. One of them was about how a co-worker lied to the manager even though they hated the writer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something seemed off. How could the exact same thing happen to a random person while it happened to Changbin with Minho? It couldn't be. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He only needed to read one more post until he would try to sleep again. If he even would be able to. He had this weird feeling the writer was Changbin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Minho read through the last post, he could feel his cheeks burn up. Changbin's thoughts about him waslike he expected it to be. The younger was attracted to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Whenever he's mad at me and shows he's mad at me, I can't help but find him extremely attractive. When we close the shop, something inside me wants him to push me against the staff's room door. I really can't stop these thoughts of him kissing me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minho quickly turned off his phone, not wanting to read more. Not because he was disgusted by the thought of Changbin wanting this, but because he wanted this.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just had the worst experience today at the internship. They expect me to keep going until the end of march while asking ME to TALK to someone when I finish for the day. AS IF it's a SMAL step. ITS A STEP AN ELEPHANT MAKES!</p><p>So yeah I cried!</p><p>Anyways!!! Please enjoy the end of the story ^-^ Thankfully I got Minbin to think about ♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>When Changbin closed the shop and walked towards the staff's room, he had this weird feeling wash over him. He couldn't help but think something was about to happen. He quickly shook of the thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opened the door to the staff's room, wondering where Minho was until someone made him sit on the kitchen counter. "You think you're sneaky?" It was Minho. What was happening? "Sn-Sneaky?" "At first I didn't want to believe it but... I know you're writing this blog." The older said while looking at the younger whose cheeks were a bright pink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Changbin asked his friends if he should write a blog about his experiences with Minho, they didn't stop him. Even though they knew there was a possibility Minho would find it and read it. Which he definitely did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wh-Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me." Changbin said as he looked at Minho. The older's expression had changed. There was sorrow in his eyes. "I thought I did too. But I guess I was just afraid for my feelings for you." Minho said as Changbin blushed even more. He really felt like he was dreaming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Minho, I don't think we should do this." Changbin said, knowing Minho wanted to make his last post a reality. Although it was something he fantasized about, he didn't want it to happen this way. Minho chuckled, moving away from Changbin who looked at the older in confusion. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away." Minho smiled, calming Changbin down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They didn't say anything for a while, wondering what was about to happen. "I'm really sorry for hating you, Changbin. You were just so nice to me." Minho sighed as he felt Changbin take his hand. "Because I like you, hyung." The younger said as the older chuckled. "I'll forgive if you go on a date with me." Changbin said as Minho laughed softly. "I would love to." Minho smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minho was nervous for his date with Changbin. He didn't know what to expect. He let Changbin plan the date as he didn't really know what the younger enjoyed. Minho was breathless when he stepped out of his apartment's building and saw his date. Changbin was wearing a full black outfit. His jeans were fitted and ripped. He was a wearing a black striped shirt with the two top buttons open. Minho was starting to feel underdressed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You... Wow." Minho blushed as he couldn't form a sentence. Since when would Changbin make him speechless? "Thank you." Changbin chuckled as he opened the passenger's door of his car for Minho. "You look quite dashing as well." The younger one said, driving away towards the place of their date. Minho wanted to ask Changbin where he was taking him. But he didn't know how to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not going to be anything too special. It's not like I could afford the fanciest restaurants." Changbin explained, eyes on the road most of the time. Though he couldn't help but to glance at Minho. The older was feeling even more nervous than before. He hoped he would enjoy his date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Minho looked at the restaurtant in front ot him, he definitely felt under dressed. He thought Changbin wouldn't be able to afford a fancy restaurant as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aish, hyung. What happened to your self-confidence?" The younger one chuckled as a waiter lead them towards their table. Secluded from everyone else. "Have some patience, babe." Minho said, staring at Changbin who now was the one being flustered with pink cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>During their date and dinner, they had many conversations. Some of them about work and Chan, while others were about private things. With dark rosy cheeks, Changbin explained when he started writing the blog.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He mentioned how he felt embarrassed for even writing the dirty thoughts he had about Minho. He didn't like to admit he would wonder how the older looked like undressed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be glad I found your blog." The older said as the younger whined. Changbin knew this would haunt him for as long as he knew Minho. Hopefully for the rest of his life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Changbin walked with Minho towards the front door. He didn't want to go home yet and it seemed like Minho didn't want him to leave either. "Want to head inside for a drink?" The older asked as the other nodded and smiled. The night was still young. They both knew more was about to happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few glasses of wine, Minho had Changbin pinned on the couch. Their lips were pressed together while sharing a heated kiss. Both were breathing heavily. "Was this what you wanted?" Minho asked as Changbin laughed silently,  stealing another kiss from the older.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm... You're so perfect." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, pressing his lips against the younger's neck. The older one needed to mark the other. "I want more than this." "You will, Bin." Minho chuckled, noticing Changbin was slowly falling asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Changbin whined when Minho removed himself from him. He didn't want this to end. "You should stay. We could cuddle, fall asleep in each other's arms." Minho said as Changbin quickly got up. He maybe was tired, but he was looking forward to spend the night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I still can't believe I hated you." Minho chuckled as he softly kissed Changbin who let out a smile. "You're already forgiven." Changbin said as he clinged onto Minho as soon as they lied on the older's bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I could get used to this." Changbin smiled, laying his head in the crook of Minho's head while had his arms wrapped around the younger's waist. With their soft breathing, they slowly fell asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOW YOU CAN LOOK UP THE MEANING OF THE FIC TITLE 😂😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>